Rough Night
by CanadianTiger
Summary: My first story uploaded onto Fanfiction and the first story I ever finished. There is rape in this story so please don't get mad at me for it. Enjoy


Alright This is my first story, since well I'm not much of a writer unlike my friend NuttyEmmy damn you Emma, lol. So please enjoy I guess, there is rape in it so that's why it's rated M for Mature. Please don't get pissed at the damn pairing of Switzerland x Hungary. It's not going to kill you and if it does, whatever. Feel free to criticize since it'll help me out a lot to know what to do for my next story.

* * *

Switzerland leaned against the railing of his deck, his rifle slung on his shoulder, waiting for someone to come into his property. He always hated other people besides Liechtenstein, his hand tightened at the thought of Austria, the damn man stole Hungary, the woman he wanted. Except he had a chance now due to the simple fact that Hungary and Austria finally divorced, but that didn't matter in a way, Hungary hated him for the way he treated Austria.

He squeezed his eyes shut, sighing deeply to himself, it would be nice to see her again, but it won't happen anytime soon, he growled as screams and shouts were heard, causing his eyes to fly open, staring at Prussia that ran across his yard, jumping off his deck, Hungary crashed right into him.

"You idiot!, I need to catch up to him!" Screamed Hungary, her pan waving in the air as she stood up glaring at Switzerland. He turned to her, surprised yet pissed right off.

"Your not to even be on my property!"

"I was just chasing the damn pervert!" Switzerland growled, placing a foot behind Hungary's, sending her straight to the ground, she stared up at him in shock and disbelief, before she could figure out what was happening, Switzerland was already on top of her, pinning her right against that cold ground.

"G-get off of me!"

"Your no my property, so your now my prisoner!" Switzerland grinned at Hungary seductively, "So that means what I say goes."

"You can't do that!" She hissed at him.

"Want a bet?", Her eyes widened, Switzerland could see the fear in the poor Hungarian woman's eyes, she tried squirming out from under him, but he was to strong for her. He simply grinned at her pathetic attempts, placing his lips against her neck, her skin was so smooth, and soft, no wonder the damn Austrian wanted her. "Let me go!" she screamed but Switzerland won't let her go, he insisted on her staying until he finished what he wanted for a very long time. She finally gave up squirming and screaming, but her jaws were clenched while her eyes filled with pure hatred towards the Swiss man.

"I hate you!" She spat at him, her words dripping with venom.

"Love you too." Whispering in her ear seductively, he felt her body tense up under him, as he moved his hand down her body to the hem of her dress, ripping it right off of her, revealing her black laced undergarments. She tried squirming out from under him again but Switzerland was way too stubborn and horny to even let her free. Suddenly he realized that he was still outside, standing up he picked her up, placing her over his shoulder as she kicked trying to get free. He went straight to his bedroom, sending Hungary down against the bed, tieing both her hands and feet up before going right over top of her. He bent his head down, kissing her neck, then nipping it roughly. She gasped in pain, but right after moaned when he started to suck on the place he had once bitten. He then started to make trails of kisses down to her bra, leaving a path of saliva behind. Grinning to himself he unclipped the bra, removing it off of her lush breasts. Placing his lips on one of them, sucking the nipple, he aggressively bites her, causing her to make a raspy moan once again.

"P-please stop." Hungary said with a moan, but he ignored her, placing a hand over her other breast, roughly pinching on it. Switzerland no doubt knew Hungary was also enjoying it as much as he was, he removed his lips from hers, aggressively placing them on top of hers, kissing her, nipping at her lower lip to open up for him, but she didn't listen. Instead he moved his hand down into her panties, sliding a finger inside of her, causing her to moan. At that moment he slid his tongue inside, dominating her tongue so ever easily, slowly she started playing with him back. He was starting to be bothered at his erection, groaning he unzipped his pants, sliding both his pants and boxers off, taking the gun out before he tosses them away. He untied Hungary, throwing her off the bed as he sat at the edge, his legs wide open, erection noticeable. "Now, You should know what to do." He grinned, aiming the gun at her, she looked scared before moving her lips around his erection, using her tongue to play with the slit in the penis. He gasped at the enjoyment, moving his head back, he let her lick the pre-cum off. She continued sucking him until he released his load into her mouth, Hungary swallowed it all, as Switzerland grinned, "That's probably the reason why Austria married you in the first place." He said, grabbing her and forcing her down underneath him, he didn't take anytime to put himself into her, Hungary moaned in pleasure, her back arching into him, he started thrusting in and out of her, they finally reached climax, and collapsed. Switzerland breathed heavily, grinning at Hungary.

"You can go now." Hungary took no time to get up and put her clothes back on and run off, Switzerland yawned to himself, falling asleep on his bed.


End file.
